Acceptance
by Desi
Summary: Misao and Megumi get on with their lives, two men finally get their act together and come after them
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: RK belongs to Watsuki. Thanks for letting me borrow them for my story.

This was supposed to be a Valentine One Shot fic but… well, I kind of blew it by not getting it done by Valentine's Day so I might as well make some chapters to it. It's got some humor, mostly Aoshi's thoughts on Sano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

How many loved your moments of glad grace,

And loved your beauty with love false or true,

But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you,

And loved the sorrows of your changing face…

Yeats

"Misao-chan!" The soft feminine voice carried throughout the forest, not losing any of the natural elegance of its speaker. "We need to get going or we'll never reach the Inn before dark."

Misao lifted her head and turned to look up the hill behind her. She lifted her hand and waived at the tall woman silhouetted against the setting sun.

"Hai Megumi-san!" She called back. Seeing the other woman nod, Misao turned back to the river she now squatted at the edge of and pulled a small scrap of fabric from the sleeve of her kimono and dipping it into the cool water. Her reflection blurring as she swirled the cloth about, squeezing off the excess before wiping at her face and neck. She pushed up her sleeves and she drew the cloth over her arms. Misao sighed as it cooled her skin, grown warm from the long hike she and Megumi had started out on earlier that day. 

She had often thought of leisurely traveling around Japan, not like she had when she was younger but the way she was now, appreciating each new wonder as it was revealed to her. The Hokkaido countryside was beautiful, a natural, untamed beauty that suited her perfectly. Megumi, although she was certainly not who she had imagined herself traveling around Japan with, was the perfect companion. Highly intelligent and street wise as well, nothing got by her; she was inquisitive like Misao, knew when to speak and when it was best just to enjoy the silence. 

Those who knew Misao well would be surprised at how well she and Megumi got on. Misao herself had been surprised in the beginning. It was Koaru's idea really; hearing enough of Misao's tears each night when she'd come to stay with her and Kenshin in Tokyo. Seeing enough of the pain from her broken heart reflected in her eyes, Koaru had forced Misao to tell all. Misao, in her dull, listless voice, gave Koaru the only answer she could… 'I have stopped trying to see through the waves and at last, I am able to see the disturbances in the water.' She repeated something that Aoshi had once told her, although he'd used them in a different context, they seemed appropriate to describe her resolve. She had to stop fooling herself that things would ever be anything than what they were between the two of them, the way in which Aoshi chose to deal with her feelings for him sent the message straight to her heart. She had confessed everything and he had answered her as he answered all things; cold, uninvolved, silence, without any regard to how much it cost her to make such a confession. She had wept; not there, in view of Aoshi but with every step she took enroute to Tokyo and every night in her room at the Himura's, she wept for what she so desperately wanted but would always be denied her. 'I could not stay Koaru-san.'

Koaru had needed to hear nothing more; she comprehended Misao's feelings fully and had resolved to put the idea to Megumi in a letter the next day. What better way to keep Misao so occupied she had no time to think of her broken heart and knowing Megumi's feelings with regards to Aoshi, she would certainly steer clear of that subject. Once Koaru received Megumi's reply she suggested the idea to Misao, who at that time, was so lacking in enthusiasm for anything, she was easy to manipulate into going to Aizu. 

Koaru's thought that Aizu and Megumi were just what Misao needed had been correct. She was kept very busy at the clinic, her skills as an omnitsu helped immensely, as there were always wounds that needed cleaning, stitching or bandaging. These were things Misao could do quite competently as she'd had lots of practice and it allowed Megumi to be free for more important surgical matters. She'd been with Megumi at the clinic for two years; they lived nearby in a house they shared with Megumi's brother and his wife. The clinic was the busiest in town, which Megumi's brother liked to say was owing to the fact that it was run by two of the most beautiful women in the world. He complained endlessly that all his male patients merely came to him to get the inside scoop on the two beauties that ran the other clinic and stayed at his house. He reminded Misao of a much younger Okina and she could not help but like him. He often complained that the two women never took any time for themselves away from the clinic and at his continued persistence, accompanied by that of his wife, Megumi and Misao had finally submitted to a vacation. 

Misao sighed, lifting to her full height and straightened her kimono. Sighed again as she reprimanded herself for thinking of the past. She had grown to accept her disappointment over the last two years... accept it, but never break free of it. The pain and heartache were still there, buried deep and never allowed to surface… Megumi had not been fooled, even now she knew of Misao's struggle with her feelings as Misao new of how Megumi struggled with her own. It was no secret how Takani Megumi felt about Himura Kenshin, like Misao, she'd never gone to any trouble to hide it, at least, back then she had not. 

__

Still. Misao thought sighing yet again as she turned away from the river and climbed up the hill to the trail. _At least Megumi lost to another woman._

With her quick stride it did not take Misao long to catch up with her friend, who moved at a more leisurely pace.

"How was the water Misao?" Megumi asked as they continued along the trail together, stopping now and again to admire the occasional wildflower.

"Nice and cool." Misao answered following the path of Megumi's finger that pointed to a long stalk that held many, light purple, bell shaped blooms which decreased in size as they neared the top.

"That is called foxglove." Megumi informed her as the two of them stepped closer. "The medicinal value of it is still being explored but it is already used on those with heart illness."

Misao's eyes widened and she noticed Megumi frown, her eyes narrowing sharply as the fattest bumble bee, either of them had ever seen slipped into one bloom, then out, then into another bloom, then out, then another and another. Moving his way methodically up the stalk until he reached those his portly body would not allow him to enter as if to say, 'medicinal value be damned, I'm hungry'. The two women looked at each other, back at the bee, then at each other again and burst out laughing.

"Medicinal value will not prevail in the face of a hungry bee." Misao teased as they continued on toward the Inn.

"No Indeed." Megumi agreed. 

Their light chatter and laughter continued as they made their way along the trail, at last reaching the Kyushinya. It was a lovely inn, situated perfectly amongst the trees, with a view of the Sea of Japan from the front steps and a hot spring, not far up the hill behind it, which, Misao and Megumi planned on taking advantage of tonight. There were very few guests at the inn as most traveled to Tokyo for the cherry blossoms this time of year, which suited both Megumi and Misao fine, they wanted nothing more than each other's company and sometimes not even that. It seemed however, that another guest would be joining them at the Kyushinya; a carriage was stopped in front of the inn, although it could be that someone was leaving, as the driver appeared to be waiting.

Upon entering the inn, a gentleman seated near the door got to his feet, he bowed lightly as the two women acknowledged him with a nod and then continued on their way to the room they shared. They did not get far however, when the innkeeper stopped them.

"Takani-san! Takani-san!" He called upon seeing them pass the kitchen door where he and his wife worked so diligently on the evening meal. Both women turned back and waited for the young man, who wiped his hands on a towel as he approach them. "A message came from your brother in Aizu."

"A message?" She asked with curiosity, turning to Misao who shrugged her shoulders. 

"Hai." The innkeeper nodded then turned to the man they had greeted at the door. "That man has a message from your brother. He arrived here shortly after you and Makimachi-san left this morning and has instructions to take you back to Aizu with him."

"Ani-ue…" Megumi gasped then turned to the man at the door. "Has anything happened to him? To Ayako-san?"

"Please be assured Takani-san." The man tried to calm her down. "Your brother and his wife are fine. He did not stress any urgency, he merely stated it was a family matter and requested that I bring you back to Aizu."

---

Aoshi cupped her pale cheek, his thumb lightly drawing circles on her creamy skin. He loved the feeling against his hand and as he had always believed, once he touched her he would never be able to let go.

He combed his fingers through her long, dark hair. He loved the way it cascaded like silk down her back, brushed across his skin, weaving around his wrist, entangling him in a black, gossamer, web which he could never escape.

"Aoshi." She whispered, her warm breath tickling his skin. He loved the soft sound of her musical voice, like the Piper of Hamelin to a child; she called him down the path that she desired and he had no choice but to follow.

"Look at me." Aoshi whispered against her lips as her lids began to flutter closed in anticipation of his kiss, only to open wide at his command. He loved gazing into the cerulean pools that held his reflection, effectively trapping him, within their depths.

He loved all these things about her because he loved her and he was at last, no longer afraid of acting on it. He gazed into the brightness of her blue eyes and closed the few inches that remained between them to share the sensation of their first kiss.

The shrill laughter of a little girl jolted Aoshi awake, carefully masking his confusion, he realized that he'd been dreaming. He focused his attention on Himura, Genzai's two young granddaughters and Himura's young son, playing in the grass. Aoshi had not seen Misao in two years; two years that had been wasted trying to forget her; two years that had been completely undone when he'd caught a fleeting glimpse of a young woman in Kyoto, whose long braid swayed behind her. A young woman that, he knew was not the other, still… for a moment, his heartbeat had quickened and his skin had grown warm as he thought that maybe, just maybe, _she_ had come home. Aoshi's reaction to seeing the girl had forced him into realizing his own true feelings. Maybe because he had always tried to be self sufficient, to become the kind of man that never needed anything and for this reason, he pushed away the one person who created a need in him. None of his reasoning mattered any longer, he had realized his mistake and now, he knew he had to see her, be with her. 

"What's wrong Okashira-san?" Aoshi cringed inwardly at the sound of the voice that belonged to one he'd hoped would not utter another syllable, the one he'd forced himself to doze off in the summer sun, just to avoid speaking to. "You look as though someone just stole your favorite toy."

"I don't much care how I look to you." Aoshi kept his eyes averted from the one everyone called 'rooster head' who sat on a bench below him, liking the man even less for having been able to read some of what he was feeling inside.

"Ho? Sounds like I hit the target Okashira-san." The irritating voice continued chuckling lightly at Aoshi's obvious discomfort. "I would be worried too if I were you, Misao was a beauty the last time I saw her, I would imagine that she's even more so now. You might very well find her married when you get to Aizu." 

Aoshi turned sharply toward Sagara, his eyes narrowing as the former, fighter for higher leaned back against the porch, his eyes closed as he mumbled.

"Yeah, she probably found a rich husband." Sagara continued absently, scratching the back of his head and failing to realize the danger he was in with each word he uttered. "She might even have a kid by now, or at the very least, one on the way."

This possibility had crossed Aoshi's mind as well, it was different however, having someone else voice it. Somehow it seemed to increase the likelihood of it being true. Aoshi knew Sagara was merely trying to get under his skin, to make him reveal more than what he already had; Aoshi also knew how to pay the other man back… ten-fold.

"It has crossed my mind that Misao is married." Aoshi averted his eyes to those playing in the grass. "I would not be surprised at finding her or Takani Megumi are married upon my arrival in Aizu."

Aoshi could feel the other man grow tense and more importantly, quiet. He could also feel Himura approaching, who Aoshi was certain heard everything.

"Surely you would like to visit Aizu Sano." Himura chimed in as he reached them. "Perhaps you can accompany Aoshi."

The very suggestion nearly put an end to his and Himura's tentative friendship. He turned to scowl at Himura only to find him with that dumbfounded grin that made those less observant, believe that he hadn't a clue as to what was going on around him.

"What would I go to Aizu for?" Sagara grumbled sullenly and Aoshi was certain he could detect a pout. "Megumi's too busy pining over you Kenshin; she would never notice someone like me was around."

"Or maybe her pining for Kenshin was to hide where her true feelings lay." Aoshi could not for the life of him recall what made him speak up, much less to say what he did and to whom. Maybe he was feeling sympathetic after hearing Sagara's dejected voice, maybe in realizing his own feelings for Misao, he wanted to make certain that no one else let those same feelings for another be brushed aside, as he had done. Maybe someone had slipped personality-altering drugs into his tea.

"What will you do if she is?" Sagara's contemplative and oddly quiet voice asked. Aoshi and Kenshin were surprised at how unsure of himself he sounded, Sagara never sounded anything but certain, often cocky, even more often stupid, Aoshi thought unkindly but never uncertain. There was no sardonic gleam in his eye, no smirk on his lips, only an odd sort of earnestness. "… Married, I mean?"

Aoshi knew that Sagara was of course voicing his own anxieties, If Megumi were married, he would not fair much better than Aoshi would if he found Misao married upon arriving in Aizu. 

"I will…" Aoshi began then halted as he found it very difficult to even contemplate what Sagara suggested without a sense of great loss, a sense of heartache. Still… it would not matter, he wanted to be a part of her life; as her friend, as her former guardian, as the man she had once loved, in whatever capacity she chose. He continued quietly. "Whatever she will offer me, I will take."

Aoshi thought he might actually be witnessing a miracle, as Sagara Sanosuke appeared to be speechless. The thought quickly vanished as the rooster head recovered and began to speak once more.

"That's quite a confession from you Okashira-san." Aoshi turned his attention back to the children playing nearby at the other man's remark and hid his surprise well when only a few moments later, his tone almost sympathetic Sagara spoke again. "But you have nothing to worry about Shinomori. Misao will wait for you forever."

__

I only hope you are right Sagara. Aoshi though silently. _If not, I fear it will be the end of me._

---

"Clinic closed?" Sagara read the sign posted on the door of Takani Megumi's clinic. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I would imagine…" Aoshi elaborated calmly. "That it means the clinic is not open."

"Damn it Shinomori! Don't get smart with me!" The other man ground out and Aoshi had to force back a smile at how the idiot had left himself wide open with that last line.

"I wouldn't dream of…" Aoshi began only to be interrupted by a quiet and polite voice from behind them.

"Can I help you two gentlemen with something?" Aoshi and Sanosuke turned to find an elegant gentleman whom, to Aoshi, looked oddly familiar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: I love the bickering between those two. I corrected a couple of typos and some poorly written sentences, that's what I get for proofreading my own stuff and while I'm half-asleep no less. Sorry if some of you got confused, I started this story out with Sano and Aoshi sharing a carriage to Aizu. I still liked it that way but I just can't seem to go without mentioning Kenshin in my fics. I also need to thank/apologize to Dora for stealing her idea of having Aoshi fantasizing about Misao in his sleep. Sorry Dora it really is a compliment, who would steal a bad idea after all. I also forgot the Japanese terms.

Kyushinya - The name of the inn actually means the 'closed clinic inn'. Since Megumi's clinic was closed because she was on vacation… Ah well… I thought it was funny.

Ani-ue - older brother, I think it sounds more elegant than aniki.

Hai - yes


	2. 

Disclaimers: RK is Watsuki's.

============================================================================

Misao lay her head back and closed her eyes. The spring's naturally hot water turning her skin pink, she sighed as the early morning breeze carried the steam away and cooled her exposed skin. Later in the day it would be too warm to sit in the hot water and as the events of last night had prevented her and Megumi from coming here as they had planned, Misao was determined to come in this morning.

She wondered how Megumi was doing. She had left shortly after they had returned from their walk, Misao doubted she had reached Aizu yet. She had fully intended to return to Aizu with Megumi but the other woman had insisted that she remain in Hokkaido and enjoy the rest of her holiday.

__

'There is no reason for you to go.' Megumi had told her when Misao continued to insist that she return as well. _'It is a family matter after all and not an emergency.' _Although Megumi had not intended her words to be taken in such a manner, to Misao they were like a slap in the face. She had continued to help Megumi pack but made no further mention of accompanying her back home. She was right after all, they were not her family; her family was in Kyoto.

"Kyoto." She whispered whimsically. Since reestablishing herself in Aizu letters had been sent back and forth to those she'd left in Kyoto, but correspondence was slow and it could not possibly replace being near them. She wondered if Okina had succeeded in getting his Persimmon tree to produce fruit again. He had nearly lost it the first winter after she had moved away. Did anything ever come of Shiro and Omasu's big date to the theater that Okon had mentioned in her last letter? And what of Okon and her chance meeting with Hiko Seijuro, she sounded as if she had plans to meet him again, although she did not say that directly, Misao got that impression. And what of… _him?_

Misao always carefully avoided the subject of Aoshi in her letters and those who answered them did likewise, addressing her vague inquiries after his well being with equally vague replies. She lifted a hand from below the surface of the warm water and wiped it over her face, as if trying to wipe away her thoughts of what was, or more appropriately, what was not. She had allowed her thoughts to drift back to the past more in the last two days than she had in the last two years…

"Che… who am I kidding." She slammed her fisted hand against the water, sending it splashing over her face and hair. Self-delusion aside, there was not a single day that had passed since she left Kyoto that she had not spent some part of it thinking about Aoshi. How she missed him. She wondered if he ever thought of her and secretly hoped that she would come back to Kyoto. Come back to him. She gave a small self-derisive laugh and shook her head at her own fanciful notion. Well, she hoped at the very least, that in her absence he had rediscovered the man she knew was behind the wall of silence, the man she had loved, the man that she still loved.

At the onset of the deeply buried heartache welling to the surface, Misao nearly growled, angry at allowing her feelings to get the better of her. She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes tight and dropped quickly below the surface of the water. She needed to think of something else, actually she needed to clear her head and think of nothing other than enjoying the remaining five days of her vacation in Hokkaido, there were plenty of things she could do to occupy her time and her thoughts. She lifted her head slowly from beneath the water, expelling her held breath and drawing deeply to fill her lungs with fresh air.

----

"You two are friends of Megumi?" Takani Saburo questioned as he set a cup of tea in front of Aoshi who whispered a quiet thank you and another in front of Sanosuke, who, without a word took a loud slurping gulp. Aoshi ground his teeth; the rooster head was impossible, where did he think he was, some soba stand out front of the ruffian row houses in Tokyo? Megumi's brother paid it little mind and continued speaking with barely a pause. "From Tokyo?"

No. Is what Aoshi had planned to say when Sagara nearly shouted 'yes' to the man's question. 

__

He really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. Aoshi thought as he looked at his loathsome traveling companion sharply, not missing the slight lift of his index finger signaling Aoshi that he should be quiet and allow Sagara to handle the lies. That suited him fine, Aoshi was not fond of lying, or liars… his eyes narrowed on Sagara further. 

"Which of you is Himura-san?" Came the excited voice of Megumi's brother as he looked back and forth between the two men. Aoshi noticed Sagara's small flinch at the other man's innocently spoken question. Although Aoshi thought this was fitting retribution for having to listen to him all the way from Tokyo, he simply could not keep the sympathy from coming to life inside him at how much that simple question must have hurt.

"Neither of us." Aoshi offered. "Himura was too busy with his family at present to come. I am Shinomori Aoshi."

"Shinomori?" He spoke his name slowly, testing it out against all that his sister had told him about Tokyo, which Aoshi hoped, had not been everything she had experienced. "I don't recall her ever mentioning you before."

"No. She wouldn't have." Aoshi answered quietly. "I hardly knew Megumi and we were never what you would call friends."

"Well then…" Megumi's brother continued with something akin to caution in his voice. "Why have you come to Aizu to see my sister?"

"I am not here to see your sister." The other man's confusion grew and Sagara was shaking his head, rolling his eyes and smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. Aoshi thought that perhaps the last act was an attempt to rattle his brain into functioning, although he had little hope of it working. "I have come to inquire after my ward, Makimachi Misao."

"Your ward?" He whispered in surprise. "Misao never mentioned any of this."

Aoshi noted the familiarity with which he spoke her name and his casual mention of knowing, or having the right to know everything about her. He had stated earlier that both she and Megumi lived in this house with him, could he be…? Aoshi stopped himself, he did not want to know; he would prefer to wait until he saw her; he wanted to hear it from Misao, he wanted to see her happiness without him, then maybe, he could be happy for her.

"She left our home two years ago." Aoshi explained. "I am sure you are aware that correspondence can, in no way, fill the emptiness felt by those that have been left behind." 

His voice might come across as emotionless through long years of practice, however Aoshi could not keep the true meaning of his words from blazing within the depths of his eyes. The doctor understood him perfectly.

"Oi Oi Okashira-san." Sagara having recovered from the blow to his self-esteem was once again the crass street fighter, smirk and all. Aoshi rolled his eyes at Sagara's sarcastic tone. Megumi's brother missing nothing watched the two men, who he could not decide whether they were mortal enemies or the best of friends, waiting to see what would happen between them next. "Those are pretty words, but a woman would never believe you're in love if you speak so hesitantly with her."

"Is that so?" The calmness of Aoshi's voice was deceptive; he had reached his limit with that stupid ape… rooster… whatever. He looked directly into Sagara's eyes, warning him of what was to come once Aoshi started to speak again. "Well, Sagara Sanosuke, if you have even the least bit of trouble convincing Megumi how much you love her, Takani-san can attest to the way you nearly cried like an infant at the mention of Himura Kenshin's name. Better yet, send her to me, I can let her in on all the times, in between the bouts of your snoring, you called out her name."

The room grew so silent you could hear a leaf dropping from a tree. 

"I don't snore." Came Sagara's indignant reply and Aoshi was nearly floored at the response.

"You most certainly do." Aoshi answered after taking another sip of his tea. "Loud enough to wake the dead and frighten away all the children on the locomotive."

"Humph." Was all the further protest Sagara offered.

"Did you just say…" They turned toward Megumi's brother whom both men forgot was even in the room. "His name is Sagara Sanosuke?"

Aoshi and Sanosuke exchanged curious glances then turned back to the other man.

"Hai." Aoshi answered.

"Naze?" Sagara replied and met Aoshi's sharp gaze as they had answered in unison. 

"My sister has mentioned you many times." The other man jumped up and poured all three men another cup of tea. "I had always hoped I would get to meet you. How is your hand? Did you ever stop fighting enough to let it heal?"

"A. Aah." Sagara stuttered. 

__

He sets himself up for the worst of everything. Aoshi thought watching, over the rim of his teacup, as Sagara's ego continued to grow at the boosting of his new fan. _Just wait, he'll mention Himura again or something else and then…_

"She complained about you endlessly when she first came back from Tokyo." The thought of laughter entered Aoshi's mind as Takani Megumi's brother delivered his prophecy and Sagara's chest lost some of its air and his shoulders slumped slightly forward. "Although she doesn't mention your name nearly as often now, my wife and I never tire of hearing about you. Misao knew you as well didn't she?"

Aoshi flinched inwardly at the use of the words 'my wife' and 'Misao' used in such close context. He gulped his tea to hide his discomfort. He had liked what he'd seen of Takani Saburo and knew that if what was being hinted at were true he would like him no longer. It wasn't fair really but fair did not have a place in this situation; Aoshi could have nothing but ill feelings toward any man who called Misao 'his wife'. He hated being rude but could not help that either and climbed to his feet, bringing to an end the continued torture of Sagara as every idiotic thing, of which there were many, the man had done in the presence of Takani's sister was retold, in all its detailed absurdity.

"Sumimasen Takani-san." Aoshi interrupted. "If you could tell me where I might find Misao."

----

"Hokkaido?" Aoshi whispered as he closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. He would be there this evening and with each mile that he traveled that brought him closer to Misao his anxiety over seeing her again grew. Due in large part to the conversation he'd had with Takani Saburo, who had walked Aoshi to the station when he insisted on leaving immediately upon learning of Misao's whereabouts. He would be on a locomotive headed for Hokkaido before nightfall. Takani had offered up his carriage for Aoshi, then sent it along after his sister when Aoshi had politely refused. He supposed it was rather childish of him but recalling their conversation at the station, Aoshi felt he'd made the right decision.

__

'Do not expect to find the same woman who left Kyoto two years ago Shinomori-san.' Takani had warned him. 'She has changed a great deal since she first came to Aizu.'

Aoshi merely nodded, not wanting to discuss the changes in Misao any further with this man. He turned and made to climb aboard the carriage only to be stopped by the light pressure of a hand on his shoulder.

'Your true feelings show in your eyes when you speak of her.' Takani spoke quietly. 'This is the only reason I am helping you.'

Aoshi nodded then in a voice he was unable to keep the chill entirely out of, he asked. 'Is there anything else Takani-san?' 

'Yes.' Takani had smiled at him. 'Sagara Sanosuke is right, do not speak so hesitantly when it comes to love.'

Sagara Sanosuke right? Was it possible that Takani-san had escaped from a mental infirmary? He knew, from personal experience, that it was possible Sagara had. Still there was enough merit to what he said to make him uncertain.

"Hesitant to love? Aoshi whispered so softly that it was lost in the noises of the jostling locomotive. "Am I?" It made no sense for a man, who was not afraid of risking his life and had often done so, to be afraid of risking his heart. It might make little sense but that made it no less real to Aoshi.

==================================================================================

Japanese terms:

Hai - yes

Naze - Why

Sumimasen - excuse me, sorry

Oi - Hey!

Aah - yes.


	3. 

Disclaimers: RK belongs to Watsuki.

This part is mostly Sano and Megumi but I didn't think the story was complete without addressing the two of them meeting again.

Oh and to the person who asked about when am I going to continue with Koigokoro… well, it's complete, chapter 5 was revised and included the ending.

============================================================================

__

I long to speak the deepest words I have to say to you;

but I dare not, for fear you should laugh.

That is why I laugh at myself and shatter my secret in jest.

I make light of my pain, afraid you should do so. Tagore

The messenger had attempted numerous times to convey her brother's insistence that his reason for fetching her home was not an emergency. However, she still could not keep her uneasiness at bay. Something was wrong, he would not have sent for her otherwise.

"Takani-san." The messenger spoke from the opposite side of the carriage. "Please do not upset yourself, if this had actually been an emergency, your brother would have sent for you and Makimachi-san."

Megumi nodded. She had forgotten that while worrying over what could have possibly happened in Aizu.

"Did my brother mention anything to you that might help me understand?" Megumi asked.

"No Takani-san." Came the answer.

She leaned back in the carriage and tried to relax, she had been traveling all night and had not slept the entire time; Megumi could feel the fatigue in her body, which the rough road they traveled did nothing to alleviate. She would be home in a few hours, maybe less and would rest once she arrived, well, after all her questions were answered.

__

Well, at least Misao can still enjoy herself. Megumi thought a small smile touching her face as she thought of the other woman. Misao really was a different girl from when she knew her before; Megumi had always admired her indomitable vivacity but the little girl she'd been at sixteen had worn on Megumi's nerves to no end. Especially when she and Yahiko got together, there was never a moment's peace as the two of them spoke at decibel levels it could possibly trigger an avalanche. She would have never expected to grow to like Misao so much and had been wary of her coming to stay in Aizu at all. However, once was told of the other girl's heartache she found she could not turn down Koaru's idea. That cold block of ice Shinomori Aoshi was no man for the effervescent Misao, she was the sun and he was the midnight sky. Megumi nearly snorted in derision as she thought a more apt analogy might be that she was an innocent little girl and he was some crazy murderer. Then again, the Misao who arrived in Aizu was not the girl she had known when she was last in Tokyo; she supposed that was what happened when one's heart was ignored.

Long practice had taught Megumi to recognize the signs that her own thoughts were headed down a path that she had long since forbidden them to travel; the exploration of _her_ heart. In a sense, she had done to her own heart what Shinomori Aoshi had done to Misao's and it was a comparison she didn't much care for. Today it seemed there would be no reprieve as she continued in her reverie, allowed her thoughts to go too far and now there was no pulling them back. Tokyo and those she'd left behind demanded that she acknowledge them and all they meant to her.

Kenshin had been easy to love; he was gentle, kind, and unavailable... She had known from the beginning that his heart was determinedly set on Koaru, that she had no hope of ever becoming the object of his affections in any sense other than friendship. She had fooled herself and nearly everyone else that he was the only one for her, that she was in love with him. Once she left Tokyo however, her feelings seemed to fade; not disappear merely her perspective cleared and she realized that what she had felt for him had been the same hero-worship that filled nearly everyone he touched. She owed him a great deal and she would always be grateful to him, but that was not love and neither, she had to admit, was the warm-hearted feeling she got when she thought of him. She got the same feeling when she thought of Koaru, Yahiko and… her brows came together in a frown as her eyes narrowed in irritation refusing to utter his name and resolutely turning her thoughts back to Kenshin and Koaru. She longed to see the little boy who Koaru said, in her letters, looked so much like his father; the image even made her smile. But she had continued to put Koaru's requests that she visit off; she had the perfect excuse, Misao's broken heart was still too fragile. It was true, Misao's heart was still fragile but it did not risk further bruising by going to Tokyo, her problems and past lie in Kyoto. No doubt Kenshin saw through her excuses and no doubt kept them to himself, knowing that one day, Megumi would not be able to delude herself forever, one day she would have to admit that if she went back the truth would be inescapable. Because Kenshin, with his gift at reading others so well, could see right through to the truth in her heart, she had seen it in his eyes before. Even Yahiko had seen through her overly zealous proclamations of her love for 'Ken-san' to the truth. A truth that she did not want to admit, she could feel the whisper of his name in her heart and it began to race uncontrollably. She found herself at a crossroads, wanting to acknowledge his name and feel everything that she had locked away fill her entire being. She also found herself wanting to continue with her self-delusion, never to acknowledge any of it, to continue with her life, as she had been for the last two years; safe, uneventful and… empty? Did she really feel empty? She had always believed herself to lead a very satisfying life as a doctor, helping others, seeing to the needs of others.

__

But you've forgotten your own needs. A voice whispered in her head. _You love him. You need him. Why should you deny yourself?_

But he's just so… so… She argued silently with herself.

__

Your heart has chosen the one it belongs to, regardless of your objections. 

It could not be more plainly put than that and Megumi took her first step down a path that she had deliberately avoided almost since the day she had met…

"We're here." The jolting carriage and the voice of the man she shared it with brought her back with a start. She pushed the small curtain aside and could see they were indeed in front of her brother's house.

---

"Ani-ue!" Megumi exclaimed bounding out of the carriage as her brother came to greet her.

"Megumi." Her brother caught her up in a brief embrace then led her into the house where she was greeted just as enthusiastically by his wife.

"Megumi, I'm so glad you are home." Ayako took her bag and handed it to her husband then helped her with her coat.

Although Megumi appreciated the warm welcome her anxiety had grown to near epic proportions on the carriage ride home and she was fast approaching the end of her patience, what she really wanted right now were answers. She turned to her brother and demanded that he giver her one.

"Ani-ue, tell me what's wrong." She cut straight to the point. "Why did you send for me?"

"Ahh… gomen Megumi." His voice full of nervous laughter as he held up his hands as if to surrender and then took a step back. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just… well… there's… someone has..."

"What is it?" She snapped in frustration.

"It's me."

Megumi's heart skipped a beat, the breath left her lungs in a rush and when she turned around, she came face to face with the last person on the planet she expected to see.

"Sanosuke." She whispered in disbelief the world momentarily tipped on its axis and she swayed on her feet. She felt her brother step close behind her and lightly grasp her elbow. She took a deep breath and held it until the world righted itself again. 

"See doc." She heard Sanosuke's voice again, light and friendly as he addressed her brother. "I told you I had a profound affect on her."

"Aah sou, sou." Her brother's nervous laughter showed itself again as he reluctantly agreed.

Megumi turned and stared at her brother, her eyes narrowing at him as he smiled innocently back at her, it was a little too much like the smile Kenshin used to give to those he pretended not to understand. She turned back to watch wide eyed as Sanosuke stepped toward her, he stopped close enough that she could lift her hand and touch him 

"Hisashiburi." Sanosuke's voice sounded oddly quiet and she could do no more than continue her wide eyed stare as he reached out and took one of her hands in his. "Na Kitsune?"

Dumbfounded Megumi could only nod as she felt Sanosuke pull her toward him, his arms coming around to embrace her lightly, holding her against him. With the slightest pressure he forced her to lay her head on his shoulder while he held her and once her cheek pressed against his skin she let her eyes flutter closed and lifted her arms around him, her hands hesitating momentarily before resting on his back. She relaxed against him and the warmth of his body filled hers. 

"Megumi." She heard him whisper and knew that he wasn't calling her, that he had no question to ask, that he was simply saying her name and in it he held all that he felt for her. She nodded her head slightly, acknowledging his unspoken truth, while at the same time stating her own. His arms tightened about her momentarily before he pulled back slightly and she felt the light touch of his hand on her cheek, she raised her face to his. They gazed into each others eyes for long moments before they both moved simultaneously, his face descending toward hers and she raised up onto her toes, their lips meeting in equal anticipation and for the first time in her life Megumi felt the world fall away. She forgot everything else around her and basked in the completeness she felt in his ardent kiss, the way one strong hand pressed firmly into the small of her back, holding her against him and the way his heart beat beneath her hand that rest on his chest. At that moment she felt that she could be content spending the rest of her life just as she was.

"Ano…" The sound of her brother's voice reminded them both of their position in front of a forgotten audience and reluctantly they stepped back and turned to face her brother and his wife who were both blushing at their affectionate display.

"Sumanu sensei." Sanosuke muttered while chuckling nervously, he grasped Megumi's hand and held it firmly in his own, refusing to allow her to move away and hide her embarrassment. After a meaningful look from his brown eyes when she tried to tug free initially, a look that pleaded with her to stay, Megumi found she could not refuse him and without a word she tightened her fingers around his and remained where she was.

"Forgive me Takani-san." Sanosuke had turned to her sister-in-law who continued to blush. "When a man thinks of nothing and no one else for as long as I have, he sometimes cannot help himself."

Megumi didn't know if she wanted to kiss him again for his admission or die of embarrassment for speaking so forward to her sister-in-law; a woman who was normally so conservative and proper that she blushed when her own husband smiled at her.

"Sagara-san, you are so romantic." Megumi's jaw nearly hit the floor as Ayako clasped her hands in front of her and replied sweetly then turned to her husband and beamed up at him. "I'm so glad you sent for her anata."

"Me too." Her brother agreed with his wife as he smiled at Megumi, unable to miss the happiness in his sister's eyes. He stepped close to Megumi and grasped her free hand in his own, giving it a light squeeze before leaning in to kiss her cheek lightly and repeated. "Me too."

Her sister in law followed her husband and as she leaned to kiss Megumi's cheek she whispered, rather suggestively, 'that was some kiss Megumi, you will have to fill me in on what the rest is like'.

"Oneesan!" Megumi gasped in shock, never expecting to her anything so remotely licentious from her sister-in-law. As the other woman giggled behind the sleeve of her kimono something else she said suddenly dawned on her, her brows furrowing she turned to look at Sanosuke whose eyes turned questioning upon seeing her frown. She then turned to her brother who noticed the same look.

"Ani-ue." She began. "Is Sanosuke the reason you sent for me?"

"Why don't we sit down." Her brother suggested and they all moved into an area that overlooked the garden, lit up by the glow of the moon. Once he made certain everyone was comfortable Saburo Takani wasted no time in his explanation.

"I hope you will forgive me Megumi." He offered as an apology, watching his sister's eyes closely, he was never sure what would send her flying off the handle and ready to strike. "When Sagara-san came here to see you I could not help but think, from all the stories of Tokyo you shared with us, that this man could put the smile back in your eyes. A smile that has been absent since we were young, a smile that I caught glimpses of from time to time, when you spoke of Sagara-san."

"Ani-ue." She whispered meaningfully and Saburo watched with delight as she turned to look at Sanosuke and spoke softly to him. "I am glad you came."

"Lucky for us Shinomori-san brought you to Aizu, ne Sagara-san? I liked his story about how Sagara-san…" Saburo was about to relay somewhat of Sagara's unruly behavior on the train when he caught the pronounced negative shake of Sagara's head, followed by the drawing of his hand across his throat, from behind his sister. The sharpening frown of Megumi's eyebrows, the sudden redness in her face and the light press of his wife's hand against his knee that never failed to let him know that he had said too much and should now be silent. He knew he was about to hear it from his sister and only hoped it ended there.

"Shinomori Aoshi." She ground out and Saburo knew the other man had not been lying when he'd said that he and his sister were not friends. "Where is he now? Did he go back to Tokyo?"

"No, he went to Hokkai…" He stopped abruptly as Sagara's cut throat signal was done again with even greater emphasis, making it look like he was attempting to saw his head off with his hand, or at least he was certain that's what Megumi thought when she turned and caught Sagara in the act.

"Tell me the truth Sanosuke." She demanded and her brother could not believe when this man who seemed nearly invincible in the tales his sister had reiterated to him and his wife, obeyed her.

"Shinomori came by the Kamiya dojo." Sanosuke began. "He was on his way to see her, to see Misao and stopped in to visit. I was invited to join him…"

"Nani!" She nearly screamed. "Shinomori Aoshi invited you?"

"Oi! I'm not all that bad." He grumbled back in protest huffing a little before he continued, his voice growing quieter as he did so. "He said some things… things that made me think about… us."

The room was silent for several minutes, Saburo wanted to break the silence and thereby, he hoped, break the tension in the room as well. He looked to his wife who cold do no more than shrug her shoulders in an effort to help.

"Megumi." Saburo paused. "He came because he loves her." 

"Ani-ue." Megumi spoke quietly shaking her head, letting him know that explanations were not necessary, that she knew he had done what he believed was right. "I have no doubt that you believe this to be true, but that man is as cold as ice and could never show love to another, even if he did feel it."

"Megumi, I think you're wrong." He tried to reason with her calmly.

"You know her. You know what she is like, how vivacious and quick to show her feelings, how could she be happy with someone like Shinomori Aoshi." Megumi spoke just as calm. "You know what she went through two years ago, what it must have cost her to sever the ties with her friends and family in Kyoto and come to stay with us. It was all done because of the man that you say loves her…"

"Oi Kitsune." Saburo was thankful for Sagara's interruption; he was beginning to believe that he had made a terrible mistake in telling Shinomori Aoshi of Misao's whereabouts. "You don't have to worry about Shinomori or Misao."

"Don't I?" She didn't sound convinced.

"Whatever Misao will offer him, he will take." Saburo turned at the sound of his wife's quiet voice beside him as did the other two. "Isn't that what you told us Shinomori-san said Sagara-san?"

Saburo noticed the wavering in his sister's eyes; he quickly leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek, watching as she blushed like a young girl at his blatant display of intimacy. At that moment he didn't care, she was brilliant and accomplished with a few words what he could spend hours talking about and never accomplish, his sister's acquiescence, even if it was only temporary.

----

He could see her perfectly from where he stood, the sea breeze blowing up from the water across the sand and drifting around her, her hair, free from the restrained loosely in the middle of her back, billowed about her. He smiled as he watched her wrestle with the hem of her kimono every now and then as the wind blew it open.

"Konnichi wa." A young voice filled with the curiosities of youth interrupted his covert observations. "What'chya doin' with those flowers niichan?"

__

Pretty dangerous Shinomori. He reprimanded himself for not even being aware of anyone approaching him.

Aoshi looked first at the flowers he had picked on his way to the beach, then turned and lowered his gaze to the child whose height barely cleared his knees. A little girl with eyes the color of the midnight sky gazed up at him, her long dark, blue-black hair down her back. Her tiny mouth curved up in a joyful smile, so infectious that he nearly found himself smiling back, she reminded him so much of… his smile faded as ice chilled the blood in his veins. 

"Dooshite niichan?" The little voice came again. "Can't you talk?"


	4. chapter 4

And will no wizard search her out for me.  
That even he may tell me where she is. - Shikibu  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dooshite Niichan? Can't you talk?"  
Aoshi could do no more than produce a nod as he continued to stare at the little girl. After several moments, his senses somewhat regained, Aoshi's powers of observation began to return to him and he realized that the child before him now, although she shared similarities to Misao, was too old for Misao to have given birth to her in the two years since leaving Kyoto.   
"Were you looking at the sea?" She asked and although he'd regained his composure enough to talk Aoshi remained silent, shaking his head in response to her question. "Were you looking at neechan then?"  
"Neechan?" Aoshi queried and then followed the path of the little girl's gaze as it moved up the beach and settled on Misao.  
I must be incredibly obvious for this little girl to have seen through me so easily. Aoshi thought to himself.  
"All the men look at her." She informed him cheerfully and Aoshi's gaze snapped back sharply to the little girl in time to see her shrug her shoulders. "Guess 'cause she's so pretty."   
Aoshi knelt down in front of the little girl and asked her name.  
"Hiruka." She answered without hesitation and just as she felt no need to inquire after his name, Aoshi didn't feel the need to tell her.   
"Do you love neechan?" She suddenly sounded hesitant.  
Just as hesitant, Aoshi nodded to the forthright Hiruka whose beaming smile grew to nearly outside the proportions of her small face.  
"Didya tell her?" She asked in an excited rush, all hesitation gone from her voice. Her smile disappeared, turning to a frown when Aoshi shook his head that he had not.  
He felt oddly uncomfortable under her steady gaze, just as Misao's had been before she left Kyoto, this little girl's views were black and white, if you love someone you tell them so. He could blame no one but himself for teaching Misao otherwise.   
"I have been away for a very long time." Aoshi offered as an excuse; it wasn't far from the truth. He had been away for a very long time; by his own means he had exiled himself from those who he had no idea meant so much to him. He only wished now that he had returned sooner, before Misao had gone away.   
He watched her brows furrow as if she were deeply contemplating his dilemma, while Aoshi pondered over the fact that he must have spent too much time around Sagara Sanosuke to be carrying on a conversation such as this with a complete stranger. A child no less! He wondered briefly if stupidity could actually rub off onto another person, he certainly hoped not, otherwise...  
"Kaachan says that you should tell people that you love them." Hiruka interrupted his thoughts with the conclusion she had drawn. "But if you can't, you should give them something that tells them the same thing."  
This child is making far too much sense. Aoshi thought silently. That it! Sagara's a dead man!  
  
-----  
  
"AtssssCHOO!"  
"Dooshite Sanosuke?" Megumi asked, her voice filled with concern as she halted her footsteps, waiting while he recovered from his a violent sneeze.  
"I guess someone's talking about me." He sniffled a little as he spoke.  
"Perhaps Ken-san and Koaru are wondering if you were brave enough to confess your feelings to me." She giggled lightly.  
Sanosuke couldn't help but smile at her girlish laughter and nodded in agreement, on the inside however he was grumbling. More likely it's that damned Shinomori bad-mouthing me again.   
  
----  
  
"Are those flowers for neechan?" She pointed at the flowers in his hand as she spoke.   
"Yes they are." Aoshi answered her looking at the bunch of blue and purple blooms he'd collected.  
"You should give them to her." The little girl nodded as she spoke. "Then she'll know."  
"I..." I, what? He wondered silently. I, want to give them to her but I fear... I, fear? Yes, that's it exactly, I fear. Aoshi nearly laughed at himself, how ironic that he who had courted death so many times should suddenly be afraid. Afraid he was, however and he was having difficulty moving beyond it.  
"Can't you talk again Niichan?" Without waiting for a reply she reached for the flowers in his hand and as if he had no say in the matter Aoshi relinquished them to her.   
Of course I can talk! What do you take me for, that buffoon Sagara Sanosuke? Is what Aoshi intended to say.  
  
----  
  
"SHINOMORI-ME!" Sanosuke shouted angrily.  
Sano earned himself a look from Megumi, showing clearly that she thought he might have gone completely insane when after sneezing again he cursed the one he was certain was responsible for his sudden and sporadic affliction. He was certain she was thinking that perhaps her brother should look him over carefully for any signs of mental illness.  
"Gomen Megumi." He whispered and carried on as if nothing had happened.  
  
---  
  
"I can take the flowers to neechan. "Hiruka offered cheerfully. "You can wait here and I will tell her they are from you!"  
Aoshi nodded his compliance and watched as Hiruka skipped off down the beach toward Misao. He saw when she turned toward him, a sign that the little girl was calling to her, he watched her brush her long hair back and hold it, keeping the wind from sending it wildly about her face. A face he had not seen for two years, until now and the yearning that had built in the time during her absence had grown to uncontrollable proportions.  
He swallowed hard and fought to control the trembling that started in his fingertips and was quickly spreading through his entire body. He would soon be close enough that he would be able to smell the flowery scent of her hair. See the smoothness of her pale skin; close enough to touch her pale skin.  
  
---  
  
Misao turned when she heard her name called, the wind picking up her hair and sending it flying about her face, she gathered it in her hand and held it as she watched Hiruka make her way toward her. She smiled at the little girl; they spent quite a bit of time together since Megumi had returned to Aizu. She had accompanied her to the beach yesterday afternoon and today as well; her parents were always so busy running the inn. The little girl had a life that was not unlike Misao's own, growing up in an inn as she did; they found a great deal to talk about.  
"Hiruka." Misao called, her eyes narrowing on the object in the little girl's hand, which she could not quite make out. "Where have you been and what have you got there?"   
"Flowers Neechan!" She held them out and Misao could see as she came closer that they were indeed a bouquet of wildflowers, most of them blue.  
Like his eyes. She thought silently to herself and noticed the rest were made up of different shades of purple and her silent thoughts continued. Like the color he so often wore.  
Shaking her head slightly she relegated those thoughts to the back of her mind. She'd been thinking about him too much today and could feel the ache in her heart grow heavier. She forced a smile as the little girl approached.  
"Those are beautiful Hiruka." She greeted the little girl. "Your kaasan will love them."  
"These are not for Kaachan." She shook her head and giggled a little before thrusting the flowers at her. "These are for you neechan."  
"Atashi?" Misao asked surprised and at the little girls enthusiastic nod she took them from her, bringing them to her nose she inhaled deeply of the heady fragrance. "Thank you very much Hiruka."  
"No." Hiruka laughed and Misao watched her shake her head. "They're not from me."  
Misao was surprised again and wondered where they could have come from if Hiruka didn't pick them herself. She did not have to wait long to find out.  
"Over there." Hiruka turned and pointed back toward the trees that lined the beach and Misao's eyes followed in that direction, seeing no one. She turned to watch Hiruka who seemed at a loss to find no one standing where she pointed, she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Misao. "Niichan picked them for you. Because he loves you."  
Surprise number three! Misao didn't think she could take many more surprises without getting dizzy. Niichan? Because he loves you? What did this kid think? That she was just born yesterday and couldn't see through to the truth enough to know that it was in fact Hiruka that picked the flowers and then brought them to her under the pretense of delivering them for a secret admirer? It was kind of sweet of the little girl, not to mention devious enough for Misao to have done something just like it when she was Hiruka's age.   
"Where did he go?" Misao asked playing along with Hiruka's game.   
"I don't know where he went, he was just standing right there." Hiruka looked back to the trees. "He said he didn't tell you that he loved you because he was away for a very long time."  
"Away?" Misao questioned as she turned and slowly began making her way up the beach toward the inn, Hiruka beside her. This didn't sound like some child's made up explanation for a game she was playing.   
"Un." Hiruka agreed.  
Misao remained silent, as did the little girl who trotted beside her as they made their way back to the inn. Hiruka's mother gasped at the flowers Misao held and rushed off to get her something to place them in, returning a few moments later with a glass bowl. Misao thanked her and moved off to the room that she'd been staying in since coming to the inn with Megumi what seemed like an eternity ago. She could hear Hiruka telling her mother about the 'niichan' that picked the flowers and gave them to Misao, their voices disappearing as she moved further down the hall.   
Once in her room Misao placed the flowers in the bowl and set them beside the screen that opened up into the garden, which Misao had pretty much to herself since this was the off season for Hokkaido visitors. She often slid the screen aside and left it open to enjoy the view and the fresh air drifting through her room. Today was no exception as she slid the shoji back and stepped over the bowl of flowers, then sat down close to the edge where the house gave way to the garden.   
Glancing back to look at the flowers Misao sighed. So it would appear that Hiruka was not merely pretending and Misao actually did have an admirer. Misao knew that she had more than this one, there had been several, painfully obvious, interested young men back in Aizu. She had remained politely unaware of their admiration however, for no other reason than she still clung to that small thread of hope. That he would come for her, that he would finally accept...   
"No." She whispered and again pushed her thoughts of him aside. Knowing that thoughts of him would intrude again, Misao quickly changed into a comfortable yukata and made her way to the kitchen. Pleading a headache, Misao shunned all attempts by Hiruka's parents to coerce her into eating dinner, finally conceding to accept a small bottle of sake to help her get to sleep. She found the bottle and a cup on a small tray outside her room once she returned from getting cleaned up for the night, it was warm and she could feel the effect of the alcohol almost immediately. Not long after, she climbed into bed and fell quickly to sleep, her head filled with dreams of Kyoto, of returning home and basking in the joy of seeing all those she loved again and the joy that they felt at seeing her again. Except him, he did not come to greet her upon her homecoming; he was indifferent; even worse, he was oblivious and completely unaware that she'd ever been absent from their lives. She could not bear it and rather than face that painful truth she turned and fled from their lives once more, never to see him again.   
---  
"Niichan!" Aoshi cringed at the shrill scream that erupted from the little girl's mouth as soon as he turned the corner. She bounded up to him, resolutely interrupting his task of returning the breakfast tray to the kitchen. "You came back!"  
He nodded once expecting this to be sufficient enough to answer her without encouraging further conversation. Something about the little girl bothered him and he was not wholly convinced that it wasn't that big mouth of hers that so resembled the chicken head that he'd finally gotten rid of.  
"You're voice didn't come back though." She pointed out her brows coming together in a frown at the dilemma of his disappearing voice.  
He hoped with the continued shaking and nodding of his head answers, the little girl would eventually get bored and move on to someone who produced sound. Aoshi was resolved not to utter a sound; he'd gotten really good at that. He really should have known better having raised Misao.  
"Neechan keeps your flowers by the garden shoji!" She told him.  
"Does she?" Aoshi asked his resolve not to speak forgotten.  
"She likes them very much." Hiruka replied. "She said they are beautiful."  
"Did she?" Damn it, I sound like an idiot! And what am I doing talking to this kid in the first place, I'm only supposed to nod and keep walking. Aoshi berated himself in silence halting only when little Hiruka began to rattle on about 'neechan' rising early and forsaking the sea in favor of climbing the hill behind the inn to swim in the river.   
"Will she be back soon?" Aoshi asked.  
Hiruka shook her head and Aoshi almost smiled. Almost.  
"Kaasan made lunch for her to take 'cause she said she would be out all day. She asked me to make certain her flowers had enough water and said that we would have dinner together tonight since it was going to be her last night here and... and..."  
Aoshi stared wide eyed as Hiruka elaborated without drawing a single breath and then his look turned to near panic as it appeared that the little girl was about to start crying. He was certain of it, the trembling chin, the protruding bottom lip and the eyes that seemed to grow larger and fill with liquid. He had seen Misao produce that very look when she was Hiruka's age and although he'd not been averse to comforting a weeping Misao as a child, that had been many years ago and this little girl was not Misao.   
"I don't want neechan to go." She sniffled a little and wiped at the one tear that she couldn't hold back.  
"You can always visit each other Hiruka." Aoshi crouched down in front of her and set the tray aside. "I am certain Misao will return to Hokkaido again."  
"Will you come with her niichan?" She asked a semblance of her smile returning bringing a sigh of relief from Aoshi while he nodded in reply.  
"Yes." He agreed. Whether she wants me to or not. "I will come with her."  
  
---  
  
After carefully glancing around the area again Misao was positive no one was about. She quickly pulled her hair free of the ribbon that held it, stripped out of her kimono and dove into the river, surfacing again once she was out of breath to fill her lungs and dive beneath the water again. She was grateful to Kami-sama or whomever had dredged this one part of the river deeper and wider than the rest, creating a swimming hole that she and others could enjoy without being swept away by the fast current that moved the rest of the river downstream to the waterfall. She swam for an hour, possibly longer, feeling her limbs growing heavy with exhaustion she moved to the shore and climbed out. Toweling off quickly she slipped into her kimono and sat on the blanket she had spread out on the grass, her eyes roaming the countryside that seemed to go on forever. She really loved it here and thought, on several occasions that if Megumi ever got tired of her, or had no more need of her assistance, Misao might possibly find a doctor in Hokkaido that could use her assistance.  
She shrugged her shoulders as she thought of that stupid chicken head Sanosuke. When would that man ever get up the courage to come to Aizu and demand that Megumi become his wife? Misao was certain that he was the one Megumi needed. She knew of her friend's feelings for Himura-san, however, she could not deny the chemistry that came to life whenever the chicken was with the fox. Misao lay back on the blanket, lifting her damp hair out from under her it fell heavily as it fanned out around her head. She picked up a lock and absently twirled it around her index finger as she thought of her friend and hoped that someday she would find love and happiness.  
With or without that stupid ass Sanosuke. She thought as she closed her eyes against the bright sun, relaxing to the tune of hundreds of songbirds. What the hell was taking that stupid chicken so long anyhow?   
  
"AtssssCHOO!" Sanosuke met Megumi's narrow eyed stare from where they sat in her brother's garden, basking in the morning sun and the silence, which he'd just broken and was about to do so again as he felt the onslaught of another sneeze. "AtssssCHOO!"  
He offered her a sheepish grin, attempting to pull off Kenshin's famous look of incomprehension that served his friend so well. It appeared to be working, or so he thought at Megumi's comment that followed.  
"You would appear to be quite popular Sanosuke." She told him sweetly. "To be in the thoughts of so many."  
Sanosuke had never followed the advice of all those wiser and more worldly men that had so often told him he needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut. Regrettably, as was so often proved to him when upon not bothering to heed that advice and learning to do so, he would continually open his mouth and let fall whatever came to mind, suffering the consequences of it, great or small, afterward.  
"My many deeds have made me famous." He chimed in gleefully, thinking that Megumi would follow his train of thought and chose to remember those selective events that were not utterly selfish. Like stopping her from taking her life at Kanryu's mansion, helping Kenshin in the battle against Shishio and taking on one of the Shijin at Enishi's island.  
"Infamous is more like it, Sagara-san!" Her voice turning scathing as she envisioned all the unpaid bills from the Akebeko dancing before her eyes, a drunken Sanosuke stumbling out of the gambling hall and Sanosuke's bloody fists after getting into yet another street fight. She could only hope that he didn't do something like dance naked in front of the government buildings in Tokyo before coming to Aizu. Most of his past deeds were forgivable but if he'd done something like that just to smite the Meiji government. Well... they would be in for a long, serious talk.   
"What are you thinking Megumi?" Sanosuke's tone turned teasing as he watched her eyebrows move comically, no doubt envisioning him dancing naked in the middle of the street, he chuckled a little before continuing. "Are you being perverted again?"  
"Sanosuke!" She gasped in outrage and lifted her fist to bonk him on the head; before she could connect however, Sanosuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him, off balance she landed exactly where he wanted her, in his arms.   
"I prefer it that way." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her, halting any further protest she might have voiced. Shinomori and... whoever else was bad-mouthing him could go right ahead, as long as he was able to do this with Megumi.   
Poor bastard Shinomori. Sanosuke thought with malicious humor. He's probably still staring from afar at Misao. Sanosuke almost wanted to laugh at the other man's stupidity.  
  
"Atschoo." Aoshi sneezed quietly turning to look back down the trail wondering what could have prompted that. It was spring so he supposed the heavily pollinated air could be affecting him some. Shrugging his shoulders he turned back and continued his climb up the hill. It really was beautiful here, he had passed a hot spring a bit ago and was half tempted to climb in; maybe later, now all he wanted to do was get to Misao. He was fast approaching the top of the hill and could sense her not far from there. The nervousness was filling him again but he was determined not to bolt away, as he had yesterday at the beach. He had no flowers for her, no Hiruka to hide behind, this time he had only himself to present to her. As he made that last step that brought him to the top of the hill, where he had full view of the grassy meadow he thought to himself, I only hope it is enough.  
Aoshi scanned the countryside, his eyes that missed nothing soon spotted her, he felt his heart constrict as he stared at her, lying on a blanket, her long dark hair fanned out around her as she dozed in the mid morning sun. He moved stealthily forward until he was standing beside her. She was asleep and with eyes thirsty for the sight of her, he roamed leisurely from one slender leg, exposed from the shifting of her kimono, over the soft curves that were hidden by the same and upward to the pale skin of her forever youthful face. He was startled to see a tear slip from beneath her closed eyes and race down her cheek.   
Aoshi could not bear to see her cry; not as a child, not now, not ever. Compelled by the need to comfort her he knelt beside her and whispered, 'Why are you crying Misao?' Then, keeping his touch as light as he could, he brushed the tear away from her face. If the single tear that he'd brushed away was like a knife in his chest, the little sob that escaped her lips was the twisting of it.  
  
'I am dreaming again.' Misao was able to acknowledge to her self-conscience. The warm sun against her skin, the rushing water of the stream and the peaceful chirping of the birds had lulled her to sleep. The sounds now part of her dream as she strolled down a long empty road that led to nothing, nothing but more emptiness.   
Would she really never see him again? Not even one more time, just a glimpse, something to take with her while she followed that path to her lonely future. She felt a tear escape from under her closed lids but it was okay, she was dreaming, the tears were not real.  
"Why are you crying Misao?" She sobbed as her dream produced the sound of his voice, so soft and quiet, just as if it were really him and not her dream.  
She shook her head, afraid to answer, afraid her own voice would wake her up and he would be gone. She would be alone and would not feel the soft brush of his fingertips wiping away the warm tear that streaked down her cheek.  
"Won't you tell me?" His gentle voice coaxed again and after several moments she gave in; dream or reality, she could not refuse him.  
"You never realized..." She hesitated trying to fight back the tears that choked her voice even in her dream.  
"... and I will never see you again."  
The confession she'd given voice to in her sleep was more than she could bear. Misao gave way to her tears, knowing that they were not imaginary, that they were not merely a product of her dream, as they slipped down her cheeks.  
  
"I have realized Misao." He leaned closer and whispered, his fingers brushing at the fresh tears that fell. He noticed her stiffening immediately and knew that she was now no longer certain if she was dreaming or not. "I am here to tell you that I have realized your feelings and my own. Anytime you want to see me just open your eyes. I will be here until you send me away."  
He kissed away the last tear that still clung to her cheek and when he lifted his face away from hers he watched her eyes slowly open and he was trapped in the two liquid pools of blue.  
"Aoshi-sama." She breathed his name in wonder and then, as if she needed to prove to herself that she was no longer dreaming, Misao lifted her hand up and pressed it lightly against his cheek. He reached up and covered her hand with his own, pressing her palm firmly against his skin before he loosed his hold and turned his head to press his lips against her palm. His eyes closed, Aoshi offered a silent prayer to Kami-sama for putting her on this earth and allowing him this moment with her.  
  
--- Epilogue ---  
  
Aoshi pulled his knees up and locked his arms around his legs, keeping his eyes trained on the slow moving water of the river, upon who's grassy banks he sat. He wished Misao would return with the others, she'd been gone for over fifteen minutes.  
He wasn't worried about her safety; Misao could take care of herself and besides Kenshin was with her. It wasn't because even after four years together he could not bear to be without her company for more than a few minutes. There were several occasions that business had prevented him from returning home for more than a day. Not that either of them liked it very much; it was just an unavoidable evil that came with being a restaurateur. No, he wanted her to return to his side as quickly as possible because...  
"Yo Okashira-san!" Aoshi cringed at the bellowing of Sagara Sanosuke's voice... because Misao kept Sagara conveniently occupied and away from Aoshi when she was present, answering his questions and fielding his comments. Aoshi could only hope that if he ignored him, Sagara would get the hint and speak to him no more. Aoshi silently continued his vigilant watch over the three children that preferred the sun warmed water on their feet and ankles, to the cool shade provided by the large maple tree their parents had claimed by placing their mats beneath it.  
The Himura boy was definitely the leader of the three children; he was older, taller and it seemed to the other two, carried a vast wealth of knowledge about the things within the world of a child. In that world Aoshi supposed, young Himura Kenji did know a great deal. He was a fine boy, polite like his father, with the same flame red hair and violet eyes; on occasion he could also be loud and boisterous, like his mother. Not that Aoshi would ever say such a thing to Koaru, he'd seen her let loose her anger on Himura, Sagara and the young man who had once been a student of hers, she was frightening and Aoshi had carefully avoided anything to make her angry. The Sagara boy looked exactly like both of his parents, it was hard to say if he looked more like one than the other, the hair was definitely his fathers, as was his big mouth. He had inherited his mother's beautiful eyes and at times displayed her intelligence, unfortunately he would also display his father's, or lack there of. As Taketo was only five; Aoshi supposed there was still some hope for the child. Then there was the youngest of the trio, his daughter Hitomi. From the time Misao's stomach had first started to swell his daughter had fascinated him. He often stared at her in wonder, not knowing how it was that she could make him love her, make him feel such joy, simply by being. She was so beautiful and so...  
"Ho--- Shinomori!" Sagara interrupted his thoughts and Aoshi found himself scowling at the other man, who did not miss the look. "I see you staring at Hitomi-chan and I know what you are thinking."  
Aoshi narrowed his eyes at Sanosuke, letting him know that comments about his daughter were not tolerated by anyone. He certainly hoped that Sagara would catch the warning in his eyes because he really didn't want to kill the man in front of the children. Sagara smiled then closed his eyes and lay back on the mat, his head resting on a rolled up blanket.  
"I was thinking the same thing myself." Sagara mumbled absently as he yawned.  
Aoshi really didn't have a clue what that idiot was talking about, his brow furrowed in concentration as he watched the children play. There is no way that I was having the same thoughts as that idiot! He heard the other man let out a small chuckle and glanced over to see Sagara watching him through nearly closed lids, the same stupid smile on his face as before.  
Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm. Aoshi repeated to himself silently. Misao will be very upset if you kill him so... just... stay... calm...  
"Come on Shinomori." Sanosuke sat up again as he spoke. "Don't deny it."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Aoshi demanded. "I do not deny anything."  
Sanosuke sighed as if what he'd said made sense to the entire world and Aoshi was the only one that wasn't able to understand. He gestured toward the river where the children were still playing and Aoshi again had to tell himself that even if Sanosuke said something about Hitomi, it didn't make it okay for Aoshi to kill him.  
"Your daughter and my son." Sanosuke again gestured toward the children and spoke as if Aoshi were a dimwitted child; he then closed his eyes and lay back down. "A union."  
"WHAT?" Aoshi nearly shrieked. Is that idiot really incapable of having an intelligent thought? Does he really believe that for one moment, I would consider something that would irrevocably make Sagara Sanosuke a part of my family forever? The man really needed his head examined and Aoshi made a note to speak to Megumi about it.  
"You've got to admit." Sagara's cheerfulness grating on Aoshi's last nerve. "They certainly make a handsome pair and Hitomi-chan is smitten with Taketo."  
Aoshi shifted a narrowed look at Sanosuke, indicating without words that the man was either blind, stupid or completely insane. Quite possibly it was all three. For the last hour and a half, Aoshi had witnessed his daughter pointedly ignore the Sagara boy, call him a 'baka akachan', which he and Misao would speak to her about later, and turn her nose up at the pink flowers he offered her. She much preferred the single blue one that grew on the opposite bank, which Himura Kenji swam gallantly across the river to retrieve for her.  
"I have to disagree with you." Aoshi informed Sanosuke. "It appears that she prefers Kenji-kun."  
"Stop being so hard headed Okashira-san." Sanosuke complained. "You can admit that your daughter finds my son irresistible."  
"First of all, Hitomi is only four years old." Aoshi's shackles began to rise as Sagara refused to act like a rational, competent adult and see the complete idiocy of his suggestion.  
"What's your point?" Sanosuke did not even open his eyes; he merely shrugged his shoulders, irritating Aoshi even further.  
"My point is..." it is not okay to kill him, it is not okay to kill him, not okay to kill him, okay to kill him, kill him, kill him.... Aoshi's murderous thoughts were well hidden as he spoke through clenched teeth, trying his utmost to remain calm and in control. "At four years old, she also finds the toads she captures in Okina's garden, irresistible."  
"Toads?" Sanosuke repeated as if that had become the point of their conversation. Aoshi rolled his eyes and took a deep, calming breath before continuing.  
"Second of all." Aoshi spoke while he prayed that Kami-sama would speed the return of Misao, Kenshin, Koaru and Megumi so that he would not have to speak to this idiot any longer. "I don't believe your son would be willing to accept anyone that made him cry."  
"Nani?!" Sanosuke sat up and scanned the riverbank for his child and just in time to see Hitomi rip the bunch of pink flowers from Taketo's hands and hit him over the head with them. Sending a shower of broken blooms over his shoulders and provoking a downpour of fresh tears from his eyes. Aoshi was barely able to hide the smile that the whole scene prompted   
Aoshi's smile grew as Sanosuke climbed to his feet and stomped off down the hill to where the children were, mumbling about spineless boys and letting his son know that girls were something to look at, not listen to. Aoshi could not help but chuckle a little at hearing that.  
"It always makes me nervous when I hear you laugh." Misao announced her return from the dojo. Aoshi turned and saw that she, Megumi, Kenshin and Koaru were all carrying dishes, blankets and baskets of food. He climbed to his feet and hurriedly took several things from Misao's too full hands and set them down, then took a few items from Megumi and set them down, receiving quiet 'thankyous' for his assistance.  
"Where is Sanosuke?" Megumi asked as she searched the area. "Did he head back to the dojo?"  
"No." Aoshi answered helping with the arrangement of the food. "He's down at the river explaining to your son why girls are to be looked at and not listened to.  
Aoshi could not keep from smiling as Megumi's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and she turned toward the riverbank intent on discussing a few things with her husband. They all watched as Megumi descended the riverbank and they did not miss the smile Sanosuke wore at seeing her, quickly fade as she drew near and he could no doubt read the look in her eyes.  
"You should not have said that to Megumi-dono." Kenshin spoke quietly as he moved to stand next to Aoshi. Misao and Koaru soon mumbled an agreement and although they could not hear what she was saying to him, it became very obvious how severe it was when all three of the children scampered up the hill, two of them toward their parents, one of them away from his.  
"Otouchan! Okaachan!" Hitomi launched herself at him and Aoshi easily caught her and lifted her up in his arms. "Megumi-san is very mad at Sano-niichan. I hope she doesn't hit him with a kobachi."  
"Eh?"  
"Nani?"  
"Oro?"  
"Everything looks delicious!" Aoshi attempted to change the subject and sounding almost too cheerful even to his own ears. "Shall we eat now or wait for those two?"  
"Let's eat! Let's eat!" The three children chorused in unison.  
"They will probably be a while." Koaru stated waiving a hand absently in Sanosuke's and Megumi's direction. Taking the initiative, she sat down and began to fill rice bowls, effectively brushing over Hitomi's slip.  
Aoshi still holding Hitomi, Misao and the others sat down as well. Hitomi insisting on sitting between her father and Kenji.  
"Don't think you're getting away with that." Misao whispered to him discretely. He looked at her sharply but she had already turned away smiling and talking to Taketo, as if she'd not uttered a single threatening word to her husband.  
"Otouchan!" He turned toward his daughter as she cheerfully called him. Ah well, even if he was in the doghouse with his wife, he could always count on being number one in his daughter's eyes. "Kenji-niisan is the smartest, bravest man in the whole world. I'm going to marry him!"  
Aoshi nearly choked on his tea and then felt the greatest sadness filling him at the idea that his daughter had so easily replaced him with someone else. He felt a small, delicate hand covering his and turned to see Misao staring up at him, her gentle blue eyes smiling at him.  
"Don't worry Otouchan." Misao whispered. "She's only four years old, she won't be going anywhere for a while yet. Besides, she'll forget all about Kenji-kun once her brother or sister arrives"  
"Brother or sister? Misao, what are you talk...ing...?" Aoshi's confusion turned to shocked surprise as he realized what his wife was telling him. She nodded at the question in his eyes and then nearly keeled over from shock at the sudden crushing arms that were wrapped around her. Misao knew her husband to be an extremely affectionate man but never, absolutely never, had he displayed any of it in front of others.  
"Yo Okashira-san, you and Misao shouldn't be doing that with an audience." Aoshi loosed his hold from Misao and felt the humiliating sting of being reprimanded by that rooster-headed idiot as both he and Megumi returned to the crowd.  
"Don't worry Sano-niichan, Otouchan and Okaachan are always doing that." Hitomi informed them all and Aoshi's humiliation grew to epic proportions.  
"Oro?" 


End file.
